


Mr. Hunt in the Study

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt





	Mr. Hunt in the Study

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

_Thomas sat at his desk in his study, deep in thought as he read through the script in front of him. He didn’t notice Alex walk in and sit on the edge of his desk. She peered over and smiled as she saw the numerous notes he had scratched out in his notebook with his thoughts on the script and ideas for production. Alex loved how passionate Thomas was about his work. She loved how he lost himself in his craft; his mind was brilliant. It was one of the things she admired most about him. But, there were other parts of him she wanted now.  
_

“Thomas,” Alex whispered quietly, trying not to startle him. She gently placed her hand atop his own on the desk. Instinctively he curled his fingers around hers. He brought them to his lips and gently kissed across her knuckles.

“How long have you been there, my love,” Thomas asked looking into Alex’s deep brown eyes.

“A few moments. You seemed quite inspired, I didn’t want to interrupt,” she took her free hand and ran it through his hair. She smiled as he closed his eyes momentarily at her touch.

“You could never be an interruption, Alex”, Thomas turned so his full body faced her. “Is there something I can do for you, my love.”

“I just wanted to see you,” she replied, still playing with his hair.

“You see with your eyes, darling,” Thomas teased, a hint of a smile cracked on his lips. “Your hands seem to disagree with you. Not that I mind, of course.”

“You always have to be right, don’t you?” Alex’s other hand moved up his arms, allowing herself more area to explore.

“Quite right. So, I will ask again, is there something I can do for you?” Thomas retrieved her hand from his arm and turned it to expose the inside of her wrist. His lips hovered momentarily as he let his warm breadth move across the surface of her delicate skin. He looked up into her eyes, keeping her wrist close to his lips.

“Well, I was a little lonely, up in the bedroom all by myself,” Alex started with a pout. “I wanted to see you… to _feel_ you and your touch.“

Thomas gently lowered his lips on her wrist and passionately kissed his way up her arm. “Is this satisfactory?”

Alex squirmed a little on the desk. Her legs spreading open at each touch. “I was thinking more around here.” She tilted her head back and pointed to a spot at the base of her neck.

Without any hesitation, Thomas was at his feet and his mouth was on her neck, kissing and sucking as he savored the changes in Alex’s breathing. He knew she was trying to keep her composure, but he also knew what she liked and how to make her break.

“What about here?” Thomas asked, as his tongue made its way along her collar bone.

Alex nodded quietly. “I suppose that will do.”

Thomas smiled, he knew what Alex had wanted when she came to his office. But he wanted to make her wait until she was ready to beg for it.

Thomas started to let his mouth go lower down her chest. He looked up at Alex and saw her biting her lip. He let his hand graze her breast, his thumb moving the fabric of her dress down exposing her. He moved his lips down over her breast. She leaned into him, but he pulled back slightly letting his lips just graze her.

Thomas grasped her hip with one hand and let his other hand cradle her exposed breast. His mouth found Alex’s in a moment of heated passion. He could feel her press her tongue in his mouth with fervor.

“Is this touch to your liking too,” Thomas let his thumb rub circles across her breast as it became hard beneath his touch.

“Thomas,” Alex breathed. “You know what I want.”

Thomas was back on her neck kissing and sucking. Each time he felt her shiver in pleasure at his touch. His hands shifting positions to give her other breast attention. “What do I know, my love?” He teased.

“I want you, Thomas,” Alex’s eyes burned with desire.

Thomas pulled away to admire her beauty. He never believed someone like her could love someone like him. He nodded. He unbuttoned his pants. Alex’s eyes watched as his pants fell to the floor. Alex hitched up her dress to her waist. As she propped herself up so she could remove her panties, but before she could finish the task, Thomas had his hands pulling them down. His hands caressed the inside of her thighs. His fingertips brushed against her. He felt the heat of her desire. His own desire lengthened. She was almost ready.

Thomas moved his head between her legs, he began to kiss her. Alex let out a soft moan. Her body arched forward toward him. He let his tongue move a little deeper this time. Alex’s hands were in his hair again urging him forward. Thomas pulled away. His mouth once again on hers.

“I need you. NOW,” Alex began. “Please, Thomas”. Her voice, no more than a whisper.

“Beg pardon. I couldn’t quite make that out.” Thomas pressed between kisses.

Alex moved closer toward him, as he expertly matched her movement backward. Alex’s body ached with longing, she knew what he was playing at, but she couldn’t withstand any longer. “Thomas, dear, I need you. Please.” Her eyes softened as they wandered all over him.

“I thought you wanted company in the bedroom. Shall we move upstairs.” He took a step away.

“Don’t you dare,” Alex commanded, pulling him back to her. “Enough anticipation. I want you. I need you. Get back over here and finish what you started, Hunt.”

“I technically didn’t start this, my love,” Thomas teased as he made his way back to her.

Alex wrapped her legs around Thomas’ waist. He held her gaze momentarily, cherishing her desperate need for him. A need he knew that he was the only one could satisfy. “As you wish.”

Without warning, Thomas thrust himself inside of her. He savored the gasp that escaped her lips as her body shuddered in his arms. He moved forward into her building up a rhythm. Alex arched into him. She pulled his mouth to hers and she pressed into him so that not one part of her was not connected to him. Her tongue explored his mouth deeply. He moaned in pleasure. Their bodies moved perfectly in sync.

Thomas’s pleasure built until he was almost finished. He could feel that Alex wasn’t quite there yet. Thomas knew how to help her along. His fingers entered her above each of his thrusts. He allowed it to massage her in the spot only he knew could make her come. It was his spot and he knew it well. Alex cried in delight, her body shivered under his. Thomas couldn’t contain himself anymore. His pleasure was too great. He knew he was about to finish so he started to pull out. Before he knew it, Alex’s legs wrapped around him pulling him back in.

“I want all of you tonight,” she said. His hips moved passionately once more before he was finished.

Alex felt his warmth inside of her as she found her own pleasure. Thomas’ fingers still caressing her spot, until he felt her body tense once more before relaxing.

Thomas slumped down in his chair. Alex hopped across his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Thomas pulled her in and held her close. He kissed her forehead. “I love you, Alex”

“Thomas,” Alex breathed. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You take my breath away. I love you, _my_ Thomas, so very much.

They stayed there in the moment, held in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
